A Nice Day To Meet
by QwertySnek
Summary: Sun is shining, birds are chirping, homeless cats are roaming... Well, one is, at least. It's a peaceful day to meet with Marco, so that's exactly what Jean does. He spends his day out in the warm sunshine with the most important person in his life. Just a shame it has to end...


Summer was a great time. Mid-June was just wonderful around these parts. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. The grass was well watered, but the ground not sodden. There was a nice breeze, but it wasn't windy. Sunny, but not burning. The perfect day for an outdoor meet-up.

Marco seemed to be running a little late though, leaving Jean to lean back against the sun-warmed stone behind him, a peaceful expression on his face, eyes closed. He had all day, he was in no rush. Marco would show up when he was able to. He ran his hands through the bright grass beneath him, opening his eyes as something tickled his nose. He jumped a little, but calmed down when he realised it was merely a butterfly.

A heart-warming peal laughter came from in front of him, and he uncrossed his eyes, gently brushing the butterfly from his face. Marco stood before him, making a rectangle with his fingers and thumbs, one eye closed as if taking a photograph of him. A pale blush and a wide grin appeared on Jean's face.

"That's a keeper~" Marco laughed, sitting himself down on the ground opposite him. "You just looked adorable like that, butterfly on your nose while you're all cross-eyed." He crossed his own eyes as he spoke the last words for emphasis.

"Oh, shut up! What else was I going to look at?" Jean asked, chuckling slightly. "I could hardly look at you, I couldn't see you then!" He smiled, shaking his head slightly. He only ever felt this at ease with the freckled male. "So where were you, anyway? You're a little later than normal."

"Oh, sorry. Everyone held me back. You know, with it being my birthday and all." The freckled boy chuckled, smiling brightly as he looked at his friend. "You know I wouldn't miss our meet-ups for the world."

"That's good to know." Jean closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the stone behind him for a moment with a light sigh, a smile on his lips. "Neither would I."

A comfortable silence descended, filled only by the rustling of green leaves and birds chirping. They didn't have to say anything during these meetings. Often, not much was said. It didn't need to be. It was enough for the friends to enjoy each other's company.

"Oh. Hullo~" Marco's voice made Jean open his eyes, lifting his head to see who he was talking to. A rather large cat approached them, mostly white with the top of its head and ears being black. A few of its whiskers were black too. The cat cautiously approached Jean, who lifted a hand to pet it. The cat was wearing a black collar, which had a scrap of paper tied around it.

"Hey there..." Jean muttered, gently petting the rather friendly cat. "Hey, don't you think it looks like you?" He asked, grinning as he glanced at Marco.

"It's a cat, Jean!" Marco laughed. "How can it look like me?"

"You know, the black on top like the hair, and those black whiskers are freckles!" Jean chuckled and untied the slip of paper, glad the cat could sit still long enough for him to do it. Looking down, he unrolled the paper and frowned at the contents. "Please help, I need a home... And a little sad face." He looked at Marco questioningly.

"Don't look at me." He shrugged, shaking his head. "You have to keep him though, I mean, he's so friendly!"

"Just like you." Jean laughed, pulling the cat onto his lap. "I'm gonna call you Marcat." He chuckled, petting the now purring cat behind his black ears.

"Really? Marcat?" Marco laughed, filling Jean with a familiar warmth just with the sound. He absolutely adored Marco's laugh.

"I think it's a perfect name! What do you think, Marcat?" The cat mewed, looking up at him. "See? He likes it!"

"If you say so." The raven-haired teen chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

Once again, a comfortable silence descended, along with the sun in the sky. It started to get darker, and Jean checked his watch with a soft sigh. It was late. He didn't want to go. Not yet.

"You know, Jean," Marco started softly, looking up at the first star of the night. Jean followed his gaze. "The way you changed your mind really inspired me. I'm proud of you. It changed my mind, too."

"It did?" Jean asked quietly, looking back down to him. Marco stayed looking up.

"Yeah." Was the only reply he got, a few moments before the boy looked back down to him. Jean nodded slowly in understanding, looking back down at the cat in his lap. "You should probably get going. Don't want them to lock you out like last year, do you?"

"Hm." A little chuckle escaped through Jean's nose at the memory. He'd had to climb in through the window, and he got his ass handed to him for not coming back before curfew. "I suppose not. I'm always reluctant to leave, though."

"Me too... But don't worry, there's always next year." Marco tried to reassure him.

"Yeah. If I don't see you before then..."

"You _won't._ You'd better not, anyway."

"Alright, alright." Jean chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I'll see you next year. Same time, same place."

"As always."

Another silence fell as Jean set Marcat down on the grass, getting to his feet. He brushed down his pants for a second then walked around the stone he'd been leaning on. Crouching before it, he took the little box of matches from his pocket and lit both candles before it.

"Thank you, Jean." Marco murmured, looking down at the crouching adult as he lit the candles. Jean smiled softly, standing slowly and looking down at the freckled male before him. "Four years and counting, hm? You're turning into a fine young man."

"Counting every day without you..." Jean sighed, closing his eyes.

"Keep smiling Jean. One day we'll be able to share a hug again. Just don't forget about me." Marco murmured softly.

"Never."

"Bye, Jean."

"Bye, Marco..." Jean opened his eyes again, finding the freckled male already gone. He stood there in the twilight, listening to the whispering of the trees as the wind disturbed their leaves. After a second, he added his own to it:

"I miss you..."


End file.
